Heart
by Wolf-Veins
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been living at the Uchiha residence since she moved out of her parents' house six months ago. She decides to throw a party and meets some of Itachi's interesting friends. Everybody seems to take an interest to the pinkette and conflict ensues. Konoha High school fic. Btw, flamboyant Itachi. DeiSaku, Slight-AkaSaku, Slight-SasuSaku.
1. KeShaLIciOUS!

I don't even know what gave me the idea to do this but here it is. I have no idea where this is going so, yeah and it took me a few days to write this whole thing 'cause I don't have the attention span to sit and write for more than a few minutes at a time. Although, I wish I could. It'd make finishing my other stories so much easier.

I don't like writing really long chapters, by the way, so don't expect these chapters to be long-reads. I'll update every week or even few days, depending on whether or not the Writers Block Fairy decides to visit me. I'll try to fend the hoe off for as long as I can.

So now, without further ado, I present to you chapter one of 'Heart'. I may or have not gotten the name from The Pretty Reckless, Metric, and Paramore, teehee~

* * *

"Sakura-chan, hurry up and get out of the shower! You've been in there for the last thirty minutes! I need to get in too, ya know!" The obnoxious banging was starting to give her a headache. Why did Naruto have to be _so irritating_?

"I'll get out whenever the hell I want to! Now shut up and let me shower in peace or else I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Naruto gulped and his raven haired friend smirked, "Somebody's gonna get it."

"Sh-shut up, teme! The only thing I'm gonna get from Sakura-chan is a glimpse of her in the show-"

"Ahem."

The blonde turned pale and his face expressed utter terror. Behind him was Sakura leaning in the bathroom doorway, annoyed.

"Good luck with that, dobe." The Uchiha turned on his heels, heading down the stairs to the kitchen and left his blonde friend choking on his tears and praying that the pinkette didn't hear what he had just said.

"So, Naruto_-kun_, what is it that you said you were going to get from me?" The pink haired girl cracked her knuckles loudly and glared daggers at the back of Naruto's pervy little head. Said boy slowly turned to face the girl and let out a small shriek. Sakura-chan looked very, _very_ scary at the moment.

"W-Wow, you finished y-your shower f-fast. U-Uh, well, you s-see, Sakura, u-uhm…" He made a mad dash down the stairs to the kitchen. He was a few feet away from Sasuke and tried to hide behind him but to his horror, he was captured by the pink haired beast.

"NARUTO!" Sakura put the boy into a choke hold.

"TEME, SAVE ME! OH DEAR GOD, IT HURTS! SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE HURTING ME! I C-CAN'T BREATHE! A-AH!"

Sasuke sweat dropped and slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed onto Sakura's. "I'll meet you in the car, Sakura. I would tell you to take your time with the dobe and make him suffer but it seems that we'll be late for class if we don't pick up the pace." Naruto glared at his best friend.

"Oh, you're right, Sasuke-kun!" The girl released the blonde and followed the Uchiha out the door and into his car.

"H-Hey! What about me!"the blonde screeched, "You can't just leave me here! I'm still in my pj's and I haven't even showered yet!"

"You also haven't brushed your teeth yet," muttered a disgusted Sakura.

"Later, dobe." He pulled out the driveway and pressed on the gas when Naruto started chasing the car down the street. Soon enough, they lost the blonde. "So stupid," he sighed.

"Hey, Sasuke..?"

The raven haired boy looked over at his pink haired friend. "Yeah?"

"I think we should have a party tonight." Sakura looked out the window.

"A party?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a _big _party. It can be just a small get-together with friends at the house tonight."

"Why do you want to have a party?" He lifted a brow.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've had our friends over..." She flipped open her cell to check her notifications.

"Ah, I see. You do realize that since it's Friday, my brother's creepy friends will most likely come over to hang out with him, right? Wouldn't that bother you if they were there?" Sasuke swiftly pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine.

"I'm fine with them if you are. I was only asking since it's your place and stuff." The girl tapped her phone's screen a few times and looked over at the boy.

"Well, it's your place too. You've been living with Itachi and Naruto and I for the last six months, you don't have to ask for permission to have a party."

"It'd be weird if I just threw a party at your place without asking you…"

"If you say so, loser~." He joked, the girl playfully punched him in the arm.

"Okay, I'll just make a status about it." She said as she got out of the car and made her way to the building.

Sasuke handed her bag to her and walked beside her, "Alright."

* * *

"NOW DA PARTAY DUN'T START 'TILL I WALK IN." A blonde boy was dancing on top of a table with a microphone in his hand. The people around him were singing along and joking around.

"_Oh dear god, for how long does Naruto plan on singing karaoke?" _Sakura wouldn't have minded if he wasn't tone deaf. She decided her plastic red cup was feeling light so she walked over to the beverage table. "Let's see, now where is it..."

"You looking for this, yeah?" A masculine hand held the bottle of tequila gold she was looking for.

"Yeah, thanks. :3" She poured some into her cup and set down the bottle before taking a sip. She looked up at the boy, "I'm Sakura."

"Deidara," he grinned. He had his golden hair in a messy bun and his eyes were a pretty blue. He wore a black leather jacket with a blue v-neck that matched his eyes and slouchy black skinny jeans. He stared at her for a bit and she took sips of her alcohol, thinking of something to say.

"So, are you enjoying the party?"

"It's chill. What about you, yeah?"

"It's been fun. I'm thinking of doing the karaoke in a bit and join my friends."

"Haha, yeah, seems fun." Deidara looks over at the tipsy boys wailing lyrics then back at Sakura. He grinned with a glint in his sapphire eyes, much to Sakura's confusion, and leaned closer to her face.

Sakura blushed bright red and didn't know what to do.

"_Oh god, he's getting closer and closer by the second."_

She suddenly felt something grip her wrist and tug her into the nearest door which was one of the many large closets in the Uchiha household. It was dark so she tripped over the person and landed on top of them.

"Damn it, Sakura!" Sasuke whispered irritably, "Watch where you're going!"

"I mean, I _would _if I could _see_!" She rolled off the Uchiha and sat with her back against the wall.

Sasuke groaned, "Where the hell did you go?"

"I'm right here, Uchiha." She lit up her phone with a tap and the boy sat beside her. "Anyways, what the hell was that? You don't just randomly throw people into dark closets!"

"Well, excuse me. You just looked a little distressed over there with Deidara's lips in your face."

"Okay, okay. I have to admit, you did save me back there so thanks-wait, you know him?"

"He's one of Itachi's friends. You've met him a couple of times before."

"I have? When the hell was this? Today is the first time I recall meeting him."

He sighed and laughed, "You're as dumb as the dobe."

Sakura giggled, "Oh Sasuke, you're so silly~!" Then punched him on the shoulder hard.

"A-Ahh," was the only response from Sasuke, _"Dammit, that's gonna bruise."_

The closet door opened and Naruto appeared, "I FOUND THEM EVERYBODY! THEY WERE JUST IN THE VERY DARK CLOSET TOGETHER ALONE DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT BUT THE POINT IS THAT NOW WE CAN ALL PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

The blonde grabbed them by their collars and tossed them into a group of people who were sitting in a circle on the floor. A boy that looked like Sasuke except with a pony tail and black leather jack, the same as Deidara's, set an empty beer bottle in the center of them all.

"Why we need a bottle to play truth or dare, Sasuke-kun?"

"'Cause without it, Sakura, people would kill each other. Nobody has to worry about getting picked on by the same person everytime and everybody can participate. Plus, it's more interesting since you don't know who it'll land on."

"I don't get it, teme."

"That's because you're hopeless, stupid."

"Oh, oh! I think Tobi should spin first!" A dark haired boy jumped up and down, squealing. He was pushed into a corner by a large blue boy. They both were wearing the same jackets, too. Weird~

"Outta the way, bitches! It's Kisame time!" He was pushed aside by Itachi.

"No," the Sasuke-look-alike glared at everybody in the circle, "It's my time to shine like the sparkling jewel I am~!"

Everybody sweat dropped and the Uchiha spun the bottle. It landed on Rock Lee. Itachi gripped his chin and stared at the trembling boy for a moment.

"I," insert maniacal laughter, "…DARE YOU TO SHAVE OFF YOUR EYEBROWS!"

* * *

A couple of hours flew by and it was two in the morning. Many people had left to go home and were content with having gone to the party. People did the craziest things from the running around in the nude to the cinnamon challenge to throwing a used condom at the neighbors and many, many more. Only Itachi's friends, who all just happen to have matching jackets which completely blewww le pinkettes mind, and Sasuke and Sakura were still playing. Naruto had already passed out on the table and had been snoring loudly.

"Can I duct tape his face?" A blue man asked.

"Wouldn't that suffocate him, yeah?"

"That's the point." Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Duh, silly, Dei-chan!"

"SHUT UP TOBI, YEAH! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT, UGH!" Deidara threw the boy out of the front door and then barricaded all the windows and doors to prevent Tobi from wandering in. "That should hold him for now." He sat back down and was punched in the back of the head by a red haired boy. "What the hell was that for, un?"

"It was Tobi's turn."

"It's quite alright, my dears~! Ita-chan will fill in his spot~!"

"Hey, Ita-chan, could you hand over the chips-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Smacked with newspaper.

"But you called yourself that so I thought-"

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG, SISTAH!" Smack smack.

"Oh dear god, you brought out Sassy-Tachi." The red head and blonde face palmed.

"Speaking of which, where the hell did Hidan go?"

"Probably passed out over a toilet or a dead hooker, who knows what that imbecile did this time."

"_THIS TIME? O:"_ Sakura was confused af.

Noticing the confusion, Sasuke gently gripped onto the girls shoulders, "Let's go to bed, Sakura."

"Nyaa, nuu!" She meowed loudly and sprouted kitty ears and a tail.

"Come on," he grabbed her by her tail and began to drag her, "and take off your cosplay shit like, wtf, man."

"MeOWWW!"

"SASSSSUUUKKEEEEE, I DARE YOU TO GIVE YOUR DEAR OLDER BROTHER THAT YOU LOVE OH SO VERY MUCH A KISSSSSSS ON THE CHEEEEK~~!"

"No thank you."

"COME ON, BABY BWOTHER~!" The older Uchiha tackled the younger one.

"NO OH GOD NO PLEASE NO I'M TOO EMO FOR THIS I CAN'T I CAN'T EVEN AH HALLLLPPPP!"

"Sasu-kun, you're such a pussy~!" Purred Sakura. ;3

"I'll spin now, un!" Blondie spun the bottle and it slowly stopped in front of Sakura. Sasuke took notice and stopped fending off Itachi. He stared at his best friend and back at the blonde. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

Deidara smirked, "Sakura-chan," Sasuke had already guessed what the blonde was going to say next and was horrified, "I dare you to let me kiss you."

* * *

FEEL FREE TO FLAME, 'cause honestly, I'm bad at writing so, yeah, help me out, guys, wah.

I've reread it so many times but tell me if I've got any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes or if something just doesn't make sense, etc etc.

BTW, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE ROAD TO NINJA TRAILER, OMFG, I'M LIKE FANGIRLING SO HARD. I really need to see it but my dad can't take me to Japan when it comes out because of his new job, ah, fml. If any of you guys are gonna see it, you better record it and email it to me. It just looks so perfect and and and AH THE FEEEEEEEEEEEELS. Warm and fuzzy, warm and fuzzzy. And lots of tears. I HAVE TO SEEEEE IT. Poop. Fmlfmlfmlfmlfml.

There's a spider like two away from me, omFg, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP ME.


	2. Naruto's A Bird!

I had a tough time with this chapter. I didn't know how to transfer all of my ideas from my brain to my fingers. I'll try to think of a decent way to type the next chapter without making it so cheesy, but, kjfnsmafg.

I feel bad for updating now though, because I promised to update a few weeks ago. But things came up, the Writers Block Fairy stopped by for a visit, horrible internet connection at my new house, and this site wasn't working on my computer for the longest time. But those are hardly good enough excuses for this late update. I hope you will all forgive me!

I really do hope you enjoy this chapter and if not, flame away! If you have any ideas that you'd like for me to add into the story then just send it in a review or a PM! C: I hope to update within the next two weeks or less, but it all depends on my schedule.

xoxo

* * *

Sakura had never been swept off her feet before so she didn't quite know how to react when Deidara, the stranger she had just met a little while earlier, scooped her up and ran up to the roof of the Uchiha residence.

She sat on a chair and stared over at the large Uchiha pool as Deidara was busy dragging a chair to the entrance on the opposite side of the roof. She had already asked him what he was doing but he only responded with grunts so she just tried to ignore him and stayed as far away from him as possible.

She figured he was going to stick the chair under the doors handle to keep the others from getting to the roof.

"_That's sketchy…"_ Normally, Sakura would have been a nervous wreck, but the alcohol she drank earlier that evening was starting to affect her thought process a bit. Also, if the boy even bothered with trying to pull anything, she had already planned on jumping off the roof.

Don't worry though, Readers. She's not suicidal or anything. The pool was just below and it was pretty deep so she didn't have to worry about anything, really. How convenient.

She let out a heavy sigh as she began to recall what had happened just moments earlier before her 'kidnapping'.

* * *

.::. \ Begin Flashback / .::.

* * *

"_Over my dead body," the pinkette crossed her arms, displeased with the request. _

_Exactly what kind of girl did that stupid blonde think she was to just kiss a stranger? Hah! As if she'd do anything so reckless. _

_From the corner of her eye, she noticed Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. It seemed to be that she wasn't the only one who took notice of this; Itachi raised a brow at the younger Uchiha's reaction, as well._

_Sakura didn't have enough time to allow her thoughts to dwell on the matter because a tall boy with silver hair barged into the room with a beer bottle in hand._

"_What about dead fucking bodies?" Groans could be heard throughout the room. It seemed that nobody wanted this dude around, Sakura wondered why._

"_But I dared you, Sakura!" The blonde haired boy ignored the newcomer, pouted and grabbed the girl's hand, "That's not fair, yeah!" The girl blushed lightly at his actions._

"_Whoa, you're fucking hot," the new guy shoved Deidara out of the way, took his spot and pulled Sakura into his lap, "Hey, I'm Hidan, what's your name, baby?" Wink._

_Sakura blushed a pretty pink that matched her hair as Deidara attempted to tear off Hidan's head for getting in the way but Kisame held him back. _

"_It's all under control," Itachi shoved dango into his mouth and sighed contently._

"_How is it under control when Hidan's being a creep, yeah!"_

"Wow, he's really attractive,"_ Sakura tried not to stare so much, _"Well, everybody here's really attractive, even that guy with the blue skin. Why is his skin blue anyway? Oh well, it's kinda hot. I'm in a room full of hotties~ Oh yeah, harem-wait. Harem."

_The girl tensed. _"If everybody in here is a guy and I'm the only girl then… THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DRUG ME AND TAKE TURNS VIOLATING MY BODY, OR IF THEY'RE THE SADISTIC TYPE THEN THEY MIGHT NOT EVEN DRUG ME AND JUST DO IT WHILE I'M FULLY CONCIOUS. But I just said they're hot. Hm. Getting violated by insanely hot guys..?"

_She blushed bright red at the thought, _"OH MY GOODNESS GRAPECIOUS THIS IS TOO MUCH. I CAN'T HANDLE IT. THE THOUGHTS. THE MENTAL IMAGES. I CAN'T-"

"_SASU-KIIIIIIIIIIICK." Wapow. Hidan flew into the living room wall, leaving a huge hole._

"_WHO THA FUCK WHO DID THAT? I'MMA FUCK 'EM ! I'MMA FUCK 'EM UP REAL GOOD!" Hidan angrily dusted himself off, and then glared daggers at everybody in the room. _

"_Naruto did it." Sasuke pointed at the boy fast asleep on the table. He had drool spilling out of his mouth and a tiny snot bubble popped out his nose. _

"Eww,gross."_ Everybody thought in , except Hidan who was getting ready to about go on a rampage._

"_I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SNOTTY LITTLE SHIT!" _

_Hidan hopped on top of the table and kicked Naruto repeatedly. The clueless blonde woke up terrified and began screaming and clawing his attackers face. He made hissing sounds and ran off with Hidan tailing him. In the midst of all the 'chaos', a certain Uchiha decided it was time to make his exit._

"_Let's go, Sakura." Sasuke reached for Sakura but was tripped. Deidara picked up the girl bridal style and made a mad dash out of the room before the younger Uchiha could catch him._

* * *

.::. \ End Flashback / .::.

* * *

She laughed to herself, it was all too weird. She was being hit on by strangers, _attractive_ strangers. And she couldn't help but feel as if it made Sasuke a bit uncomfortable.

"_Could it be that he was jealous?_" She scoffed at the thought, "No way."

"No way what, yeah?" She felt warm breath tingle her neck and violently jumped. _"When did _he_ sit next to me?"_

Sakura quickly hopped out of her seat and was about to make a run for it, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his lap.

* * *

~A few moments earlier~

Sasuke cursed loudly, confused by what had just happened.

"Where'd that stupid friend of yours take her?"

Itachi sighed, "I'm assuming he's somewhere alone with her, doing who knows what~" The older Uchiha had to suppress a chuckle after seeing his baby brother's reaction. _"Oh my dear younger brother's becoming a man."_

Sasuke ran out of the room in search of his best friend. He was worried. He knew the kind of reputation his brother's friends had – and it wasn't a good one. His brother was a part of a gang full of criminals; it was a surprise that they weren't locked up for all the trouble that they've caused.

He didn't trust any of them.

Especially with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura squirmed around in the boys lap, trying to free herself. The boy just chuckled at her. She sighed in deeply and pulled her arm back, preparing to land a blow on his pretty face.

"_Ugh, why'd he have to be cute? That just makes beating his face so much harder." _She was about to release her arm and let her fist take care of him, but he opened his mouth.

"You wanna know something funny, yeah?"

She stared up at him with a confused face, "What?"

What exactly was this guy trying to do now? First he kidnaps her, then he traps her on the roof, and then he tried getting all cozy and shit with her. It was making her sick. She didn't even know the guy for crying out loud!

"You probably don't remember the first time we met." Sakura's confusion was still evident on her face and Deidara looked over at the pretty scenery of the Uchiha residence. Down below, there was a giant pool with the Uchiha crest painted on the pools flooring. Other than the giant pool in the back yard, there was a large garden. There were paper lanterns hanging around, moving along with the occasional breeze.

The boy let out a sigh before beginning to speak, "You were drunk, so it makes sense that you don't remember our first encounter."

The girl blushed bright red and searched for something to stare at. She was too embarrassed to even look at him. She allowed her eyes to wander up at the pitch black sky. It was probably about two in the morning, and the stars looked lovely as ever.

"It was about six months ago. You were spending the night here, at the Uchiha's. I ran into you on my way to the kitchen. You were drinking a glass of water and offered me a glass, too."

Sakura may not have been looking at him but she was paying attention. She offered 'mhmm's right after he said something so he would know she was listening.

She was surprised that she didn't remember anything about what he was talking about. About six months ago, she moved in with Sasuke due to family-related issues. Soon after she moved in, Naruto began staying over for days at a time so he could hang out with his friends.

"After I finished the water, you washed our glasses and put them away. I thanked you and began walking back to the room I was staying in but then you called me back over to you." He let out a light laugh that made Sakura blush, "And you know what you said, yeah? You asked me if I were Itachi's girlfriend."

Sakura just about died from embarrassment right there. Sensing her discomfort, Deidara let out another laugh that happened to make the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "I guess I did look kinda feminine that night considering how I had my hair out and all."

She slowly let out an apology and he quickly shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it. That wasn't the first time it's happened. But you know…"

The pinkettes' interest peaked.

"It _was _the first time I didn't get angry or even a little frustrated about it. I guess it was 'cause the way you said it, it was cute. Really cute, like you." She blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and awkwardly played with her hair. She didn't know what to say so she decided to just stay quiet.

"Sakura,yeah," the way his husky voice said her name made her breathing hitch. She looked up at him, and he stared into her viridian eyes with serious, but calming, icy pools.

"Y-Yeah?" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering like a fool. What the hell was going on with her? She couldn't stop blushing and her heart was pounding. If she hadn't known better, she'd think that she was becoming attracted to this guy.

But she hardly even knew him, so that couldn't be the case. Maybe she was just flattered from him calling her cute? She didn't even know-

"I like you." He stared deep into her eyes, "I've liked you ever since that time. I've been watching you from afar and my feelings for you have grown over the last few months."

Sakura didn't know whether to feel flattered, or creeped out. So, she was deffinatley feeling both - but mostly flattered because, well, he's hot. Hey, she can't help it, she's a teenager~

The fact that someone liked her stunned her, no doubt about it. But why did he like her? Just because she said something 'cute'? She was confused, yet again.

"I know, it probably seems really odd, hearing a confessing coming from a stranger, yeah. But I had to tell you, I want to be your friend. I want to get close to you, Sakura."

Before she could say a word, Tobi burst through the door, screaming. He was dragging what seemed to be an unconscious Naruto by a rope.

Once he got near the edge he skidded to a halt and threw Naruto into the air, making him soar.

"FLY, NARUTO-KUN! FEEL THE GLORIOUS AIR FILL YOUR YOUTHFUL LUNGS AND AWAKEN! FLY, NARUTO-KUN, FL-!"

The laws of gravity seemed to come take its place and the unconscious blonde fell into the large Uchiha pool with a splash.

"Oh… well, that didn't go according to Tobi's plan. Teehee." The masked boy sheepishly said, "I guess I'll go save him now! DON'T WORRY, NARUTO-KUN! I AM COMING FORRR YOUUUU-!" Splash. Tobi had dove into the pool to rescue the unconscious Naruto.

Deidara and Sakura sweat dropped, "What the hell did we just watch?"


End file.
